A Call for Beauty
by mindtomouth
Summary: Amaterasu and Issun receive an interesting prize of a hairpiece. When Ammy puts it on, something strange happens. What will happen to Okami Amaterasu when her loneliness allows the hairpiece to take control of her? Eventual AmmyxWaka. Updates coming.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahahahaha!"

A bouncing green ball cackled as it bounded towards a blue-colored tooth of sorts, a Demon Fang. It scooped up its prize and continued to laugh. Issun the Wandering Artist proudly admired his catch, his small eyes gleaming. One could almost see the gears in his head turning as he thought of what his prize could get him. Shiny trinkets, weapons, there were myriads of opportunities to trade these seemingly worthless, discarded teeth.

Watching in dulled amusement was a white wolf with golden eyes, crimson markings marring the pure white fur. It made no sound, but merely lied down and rested its snout on its crossed front paws, eyes watching the tiny man. The Divine Instrument, a green mirror that spun to create magical fire, hummed to a quiet spin after being used so fiercely to win said Demon Fang. Okami Amaterasu was amazed how one small creature could be so greedy sometimes, and completely forgetful of the fact that these prizes were technically her own, given she was the one who killed the stupid imps in the first place. But, as usual, she let it slide.

"Well, furball, that makes about thirty something of these. Shall we head to Sei-An to claim a few rewards?"

Ammy responded with a bored whimper, getting up as Issun bounced onto her head for the ride. She turned and trotted to a nearby water pool, where a sparkled emanated from the surface. With a spiral brushstroke, the water opened up a portal for the two travellers to leap inside. Moments later, the water spit them back into a bustling city. With Issun still cackling over thoughts of treasure, Ammy walked instinctually to the home of the Emperor, who was always full of rare goods. Bypassing the guards casually, the duo went right to the Emperor, who looking ecstatic to see what was probably his best customers.

"More? My, such bravery and ferocity for a mere wolf and bug!" the Emperor chortled delightedly.

"Who are you calling a bug, tubby?! You should happen to know that Ammy and I are not mere in any sense!" Issun erupted angrily, beginning to rant and rave about their superiority and excellence until, with a quick flick of her head, Ammy had silenced him by throwing him into her mouth. She waited until he stopped bouncing and screaming before letting him out. Issun now turned his irritation to Ammy as he complained about her slobber and blah, blah, blah. Ammy tuned him out as she presented the Emperor with their array of Demon Fangs. The man jumped in shock and giggled in a manner similar to a child's.

"Fantastic! I have many goods to offer to you, my friends. I have recetly stumbled upon something so marvelous I highly recommend you take!"

Ammy and Issun casually browsed the noble's wares, picking a few cheap objects that would probably serve them well. It wasn't until they were at the end of their trade where they noticed this "marvelous" object. It didn't look too marvelous; it appeared to be nothing but a mere hairpiece. It was pearly ivory, with a bundle of deep crimson and violet flowers arranged on it, with white flowers dangling down.

"That's it? What a load of junk! What use do we have for a haircomb?" Issun piped up, turning away to examine the other shiny objects.

But Amaterasu didn't move. She stood and admired the comb. It was so sleek, so elegant, so beautiful. She could even see her reflection on the shining ivory. Something about this object _was_ marvelous; something about this object cried out to her in a siren song. She wasn't sure what did it. The bundle of flora beckoned her hypnotically, their beautiful colors mesmerizing her. _Buy me, buy me. _they sang. Not even acknowledging the object's strange hold on her, Ammy kicked the Emperor the last of the Demon Fangs and grabbed the comb in her jaws. The Emperor laughed excitedly, as Issun gaped and chased after Ammy, who had turned and left already.

"Hey, Ammy! What are you doing! We don't need that junk! Hey, furball, are you even listening?"

But Ammy merely looked back at Issun and shrugged her shoulders, walking away with her prize.

* * *

After a bite to eat, Ammy and Issun had retired to the Coast, where they had set up an impromptu camp by the waterfall. The sun was sinking below the horizon line at a rapid pace, covering the Coast in an orange glow. Issun, full of free sake from a grateful cook who the two had helped with a few errands, fell asleep almost instantly when darkness settled over the area. Amaterasu, meanwhile, was batting at the comb with her paw, examining the curious accessory. What had compelled her to buy the mysterious object? In her wolf form, she clearly had no need or use for the hairpiece. Although it was very beautiful. Ammy desired to be beautiful. Sure, in this form she was beautiful, but only as a piece of nature. Not that this meant Amaterasu, Mother of All and Sun Goddess, did not value nature's beauty. It was just she had been around humans too long now. Seen people like Kushi and Susano, who were so in love, that it made her feel lonely. Home, the Celestial Plains, home she never felt this way. But she met so many people and watched their happiness grow. She only wished someone would see her as beautiful and help her own happiness.

But, alas, Ammy was nothing more than a mere wolf sent to fulfill a duty to the world she loved dearly. Just a wolf.

A rustle nearby caused Ammy to start, jumping up to stand defensively. A demon? A foe? An unwelcomed guest? Bristling the hair on her neck, Ammy quietly slashed the bushes nearby, revealing what appeared to be an old merchant. The merchant gasped, frightened by his being revealed. But noticing it was only a wolf that greeted, or better said waited for, him, he eased.

"Oh, it is only you, doggie. I thought you were another monster," he said in a relieved voice. Ammy eased as well, sitting on her hind legs to look at the man. He was old, with a graying beard and a hunched back, which was probably not helped by the bundles of fabric strapped to his back. The old merchant shuffled over to Ammy, examining her as well. He chuckled and reached down a hand to rub her ears tenderly.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful doggie?" he commented with a calm smile. Ammy appreciated the compliment, but it still stung a little. The old merchant seemed to pick up this, as he cocked his head curiously.

"You seem awfully sad, there, doggie. Are you lost?" A shake. "Alone?" A shake. "Cold?" A shake. "Hungry?" A shake.

The old man pursed his lips as he looked Ammy over. Ammy blinked her golden eyes up at the man. He looked into them, then smiled again.

"Ah, just sad is all then. Well, I can understand that feeling. Sometime being dissatisfied can make us that way, can't it?" he chuckled, "Well, what's important is to find what makes us feel satisfied with ourselves. Just something small to make us feel good. For me, it's usually a good glass of sake. What about you, pup?" Ammy blinked at the merchant, unsure of what that thing was. His voice interrupted her thinking.

"Oh, ho, what is this? A comb?"

Ammy looked and saw the man crouch and grab her hairpiece. He turned it in his hands, admiring the craftmanship and detail. He looked to Ammy, who was looking at the comb fondly, thinking how beautiful it would look in a girl like Kushi's hair. The merchant laughed a little and tucked the comb into the fur around Ammy's left ear.

"Well, doesn't that look pretty?" he said, tapping the comb. Ammy smiled to herself on the inside. She closed her eyes, imagining what she would look like if she were human as well. Suddenly, she became very tired, and, with a soft crumple, she fell asleep at the merchant's feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Hey! HEY!"

Ammy moaned and batted the glowing green bug away from her face tiredly, turning slightly in her sleep. There were no bright lights against her eyes, so there was no reason for her to be up so soon. Plus, she felt completely exhausted and everything felt heavier. Almost as if she was swimming through mud. Ammy let out a whimper as she scrunched her eyes and buried her face into the earth once more. She felt something warm draped on her shoulders, and slowly realized it was a blanket. The merchant must have left it for her last night after she blacked out. What a nice man.

"You! Get up!"

Oh, what an annoying bug he could be! Snapping her eyes open, Amaterasu blinked blearily at Issun. She didn't even bother saying anything; Issun would know her death stare anywhere. But Issun acted differently this morning. He didn't look cross, or ready to babble on and on. Instead, he was just staring at her, a little confused really. Though, he did have some of that strange pink to him. What was his problem? She cocked an eyebrow, clearly confused, trying to figure out what could spur such a strange reaction from Issun. Then, Issun said something completely shocking.

"Look, who are you?"

Excuse me? Was this a joke?

"Are you kidding me?"

Wait, who said that? What was going on? She went to move her head, to glare at Issun once more, but something silvery slipped into her vision. She reached up to move it away, but stopped short. A paw didn't look at her. A thin hand did. Her almond-shaped golden eyes trailed down the hand to a pale arm, which was attached to a shoulder, which was attached to a rather curvy chest. Wait, was she naked?

_What?_

Shooting up, holding the blanket tightly to her bare chest, Ammy looked down at herself frantically. She grabbed the long strands that fell from her head, felt the foreign skin that covered her body instead of fur, flexed the appendages and new opposable thumbs she possessed. What was going on? Unfortunately, Issun interupted her thinking.

"Look babe, I don't mind you sleeping around here, but you could at least say who you are? Or whether you've seen my partner, a white furball?" he flirted, the pink around him glowing. He glanced at her body.

"Or you could at least inform me about why a girl so beautiful as yourself is wandering around naked? A big monster could've come and hurt that pretty figure...and those fantastic melons."

Oh that was _it_.

"You idiot, what is _wrong_ with you? You seriously can't recognize me at all?" she snapped, scowling at him as she grasped the blanket closer to her chest. Nothing, not one light lit in the Poncle's head. "Oh, I am so going to _kill you_."

"Furball?!"

She just looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot. Not that he wasn't one. She just hadn't met every human yet to judge him just yet. Issun jumped back and bounded around her spastically. Yeah, she was just as confused and frantic.

"What happened, Ammy?"  
"I do not know."  
"How do you not know? You can't just wake up human when the night before you were a furball!"  
"Well, obviously I just did, Issun."  
"Well, you have to know something! What happened before you went to sleep?"  
"...Issun."  
"What?"  
"I'm naked."  
"What?"  
"I. AM. NAKED."  
"We know this, considering your boobs are just-"  
"GO GET ME CLOTHES NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET."  
"Jeez! Why so hostile?! I was only complimenting your-"  
"ISSUN, I WILL COUNT TO THREE. ONE..."  
"Alright! I'm not sure I like you being able to talk and all..."  
"TWO..."

In a flash Issun bounced away frantically in search of some clothes to cover the naked Ammy. Ammy breathed in calmly, trying to sort out her thoughts. Standing up, she wobbled slightly before gaining her balance on her new, long legs. Walking slowly towards the waterfall, Ammy dropped the blanket to her feet and stepped into the cold water. She looked down and saw her reflection looking back at her. She had a tall, thin body, with awkward curves jutting out from her chest and hips. Her legs and arms were long and thin, and her body was so pale it resembled the color of cotton. She had an oval face, long and thin, with golden eyes shining from the ivory of her skin. Silver hair, the color of moonlight, spilled down from her head in long waves, almost to her hips. She had fingers, toes, arms, legs, a feminine figure. She really was human. Well, sort of. Poking out from her hair was a pair of fluffy white wolf ears, and a brush-like tail jutted from her backside, the tip dipped red. And covering her face and body were her signature Shiranui marks, blazing crimson against her pale skin. Then, nestled in her hair, was the haircomb from yesterday. Did it do it? Was that what made her human?

She sighed, stepping into the rush of the waterfall. The cool pressure running down her face helped clear her thoughts. Something about a human body, so exposed without fur, made every sense on her body tingle with each blast of cold water. Ammy stretched her arms above her head, smoothing back the hair from her face. This was so surreal.

Ammy probably would have been able to relax more if a voice didn't drag her away from her dream bubble.

"Bonjour, ma cherie."


	3. Chapter 3

Ammy blew a small stream of bubbles out of her mouth, blinking as she floated, suspended in water. She pushed her new limbs, completely foreign to their movements, and broke surface. Slicking back silvery hair, she looked at a pair of glaring eyes.

"I said I was sorry, you know."

Waka, who was nursing a rather large bump on his forehead by massaging it gingerly, continued to glare at Ammy. Ammy couldn't care less if he was going to be a child about it. The pervert got what was coming to him. How else was she supposed to react to him standing there, looking at her naked? It wasn't _her_ fault the closest thing nearby to throw was a rock…

"Well a _real_ prophet would know when to duck…," Issun muttered from a nearby rock.  
"Forgive me for not predicting earlier that a naked woman would throw a rock at my face," Waka argued calmly back.  
"I _said_ I was _sorry_. What other reaction is there to that kind of surprise?" Ammy groaned.

"Screaming? Ducking? Not throwing a rock the size of your fist at my forehead? Several choices come to mind. I don't know why you had to panic. You looked lovely," Waka replied nonchalantly. Ammy whipped a pebble at his head. It hit his temple, bouncing right off his skull and rolling away.

"_OW_," Waka snapped, sending another heated glare to Ammy.  
"That time, I'm not sorry," she snorted.  
"Alright, _children_…," Issun said sarcastically. Ammy and Waka responded in unison.  
"Shut up."

Issun rolled his eyes and hopped over to Ammy. Amaterasu sunk lower into the pool of water, so Issun couldn't see any of her body and make another perverted comment. "Well, since we have no clothes for you, do you plan to stay in there all day? Humans get all wrinkly from that, you know. We need to get a move on so we can figure out why the hell you have boobs," Issun said. _Very tactful, Issun_, Ammy said to herself.

"You don't know how you got this way?" Waka asked.  
"We weren't talking to you, you stupid, phony, half-bak-"

"No, I woke up like this," Ammy interrupted, flicking Issun away. Issun let out a stream of curses as he got back up, dusting himself off.

"I don't like this arrangement anymore, even if you do have a rack. I'd like you changed back to your furball self soon," Issun spat. Ammy stuck her tongue out at him. What did he know? Ammy was quite content as a human, so far. Even with the lecherous remarks, she didn't mind this new form. She looked to Waka and noticed he was staring. She raised an eyebrow at him, folding her arms over the edge of the pool, keeping herself up.

"You woke up like this?" he repeated, slow to catch on, apparently. He suddenly slipped off his top coat, leaving him with just pants on. Ammy felt her face get hot very fast, and she ducked lower into the water. Waka rose, and went towards her. She sunk a bit lower. He handed her the coat, gesturing that she should wear it. Ammy blinked up at him, still feeling her pale cheeks warm. She looked away from him, trying to hide the redness. She made a twirling circle with her finger, signaling for him to turn around. He did so without question. Placing the coat gently by the side of the water, Ammy turned and hoisted herself onto the ground, backside to the boys. She slipped the coat over herself, tying it securely around her waist. It barely covered her bottom half, but it was enough to be able to go to town without being naked.

"Yes. Last thing I recall, there was an old man who put this haircomb on me. Then I fell asleep, and woke up like this," she explained, turning back to face the boys. They took this as their cue to look. Waka actually looked to contemplate this, while Issun seemed distracted by, _other_ matters, the type Ammy took as a note to cover up her chest a little more.

"Amaterasu, have you considered this comb to be the source of your transformation?" Waka asked. Ammy nodded. "So have you thought to remove said comb?" he continued. Ammy looked down a little, shaking her head.

"Ammy, have you even tried to see if you can even use the Celestial Brush as a human?" Issun asked. Of course Issun would be concerned about that.

"Issun, I'm still Okami, so I don't understand why I wouldn't be able to-" she began, about to swish her tail and conjure up a light wind, but stopped. Nothing. She didn't even feel the wind around her stop at her call. Nothing was happening. He face went from calm to a look of sheer panic. Oh no. Oh _no_. Ammy's ears pricked up quickly, listening for the sound of earth, that beautiful chime it made when she called it, but nothing. She couldn't use the brush. Issun took notice,and , as was his fashion, panicked in the most unnecessary manner.

"You can't, can you?! Ammy, you get rid of that comb right now! There's a job to be done! There's still more techniques to be learned!" he shouted, bouncing around frantically. Ammy felt numb. It was a trick. She knew it was too good to be true; in order for her to be human, she could never be Okami. She knew it would always come down to that. Of course.

Ammy nodded and her thin fingers flew up to the comb, grasping it. However, as soon as she pulled, pain shot through her fingers and up her arm. It was as if the comb itself has shocked her, rendering her arm rigid and useless. She cried out, letting go of her arm and holding it close to her chest. It throbbed painfully, and it felt completely paralyzed from the shock. What _was _that?! She bit her lip, inhaling through clenched teeth. Waka's face was no longer calm, but looked alarmed, and Issun was beyond frantic.

"What was that?!" Issun cried, jumping over to Ammy. Waka had gotten up to stand over Ammy's slightly crumpled form.

"Get it out," Amateratsu hissed to Waka, looking up at him through strands of hair. Waka grabbed the comb and pulled, but another shock went right through him, and through Ammy as well. Waka retorted his arm back quickly, and Ammy moaned from the jolt to her skull. The three shared a brief glance, all sharing a similar look of worry.

"Ammy, " Issun said worriedly towards the flowered comb, "What is that thing?

* * *

**I am so so sorry for my long absence! I have recently started college, and I'm trying to get into the swing of things. First semester is almost over and I'm just NOW getting a good schedule. So I'm screwed come spring. I"m going to try to update and write more, as I take no writing classes and I'm itching to get creativity out. Only so much one can do with ribbons and craft supplies to satiate creative urges!**

**Please! Continue to read, favorite, review. Nothing makes my day more than a new review email! I will try to update more often! Thank you to those who have put me on their alerts and favorited. It's nivce to know my stories captivate someone's attention!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ammy…Ammy...AMMY!"

Her eyes snapped to focus, swerving to look around. Where…? Oh, never mind, there he was.

"Issun, would you hurry up?"  
"Well if you would stop RUNNING maybe I could keep up!"  
"Dramatic."  
"Well, I used to ride you! I never said I was fast!"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes as she slowed to a stop. She realized she might have been walking a little fast. She was so consumed with her thoughts that she had stopped paying attention to reality. This comb, what could it be? It had a mind of its own. It refused to leave her head, keeping her bound to this human form. And her human form could not perform one act of godliness. She has no brush, no mirror, no rosary. Nothing would cooperate with her. She was powerless. Beautiful, and powerless. She was a sitting duck for monsters. She had to rely on Issun, of all people. And Waka. _Waka_. This was horrible. Her hands reached up to smoother silver wisps from her face, and she let out a small, frustrated sigh.

A hand gently touched her shoulder. Her gold eyes opened (When had she closed them?) and looked to the man beside her. Waka, his face enigmatic and smooth, offered a sly smirk. She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Just relax. You're in capable hands," he said, as if he was reading her thoughts.  
"I'm not worried. Besides, I can still take care of myself," she replied quickly, maybe a little too fast.

"Oh sure, nice try," Issun piped in, bouncing to a stop next to Ammy's foot. She glared at him, lifting her heel threateningly. He bounced out of her way, then up her leg, to hip, to settle in her bosom. Ammy was so flustered, she couldn't even react. Her hands flung into the air and she jutted her chest out, like a girl who had a spider on her. Well, Issun _was _an annoying bug…

"ISSUN. GET. OUT," she sputtered, thrusting her hand down her robe to grasp at the Poncle.

"Ammy, I'm tired! Just let me ride in here. It's so cozy~" he shouted, dodging her fingers.  
"Then ride on my head, you pervert!" she cried, resorting to shaking the robe in an attempt to get him out.

Suddenly, Waka, who had been standing by chuckling at the sight, moved forward. Without a word, he slipped one hand down the front of the robe. Strangely, he never even touched Ammy. He did not try to touch her at all, but simply accomplish a goal. His fingers were swift and gentle as he reached down and managed to retrieve Issun from under one of Ammy's breasts. Ammy just stood, mouth slightly ajar, staring at Waka. Her heart was pounding in her chest, blood roaring slightly in her ears. He had not even touched her, but his fingers had simply grazed her new flesh. This must be the magic of a human body. That slight contact, nothing more than maybe a light breeze on your face, set goose bumps across his skin, caused the hair on the nape of her neck to prickle, and made her inhale sharply. It was electricity through her nerves. She was baffled by this sensation. It had completely thrown her off her axis. By the time she was able to return to reality, Issun and Waka were bickering.

"You half-baked prophet, let go!"  
"That was very impolite."  
"You reached down her clothes too!"  
"Because _you_ were being very grotesque."

Ammy, at a true loss of words for the moment, just walked right past the boys. She heard Issun begin to shout at her, and she could just feel Waka's eyes on her back. She didn't dare turn around or speak. Her heart was still racing and she was sure her face was on fire.

She just could not rely on these boys. She needed a solution and fast.

* * *

Some walking, and a Mermaid Spring later, the trio finally managed to return to Kamiki Village. Issun had decided to behave and had nestled in the part of Ammy's hair. Amaterasu and Waka walked silently, side by side, down the tall hill to the village. It didn't take long to see Kushi's hair poking out amongst her crops, and Susano's audible snoring could be heard from the tree in her yard. Ammy walked cautiously past the fence, clearing her throat to attract attention. Kushi spun around to face Ammy, cocking her head slightly.

"Oh, hello there! Can I help you?" she said in her singsong voice. Her voice caused Susano to jump awake, his hand fumbling for his blade. He flew to his feet, brandishing his weapon and looking around madly. Ammy rolled her eyes. Typical. Issun jumped atop Ammy's head, catching Kushi's attention.

"Oh! Issun!" Kushi squeaked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see your beautiful-" "Issun." "-I came for some assistance…"

Susano had recognized that there was no immediate danger and returned his blade to his back, going to stand next to Kushi. He looked at Ammy curiously, making her squirm slightly.

"Poochie," he stated simply.  
"I can't believe you figured that out, Susano," Ammy replied, stunned.

"Well, the ears and tail help. I can also recognize those markings anywhere. Can't fool the great Susano!" he boasted, chortling. Kushi had now looked to Ammy and gasped.

"Snowy, it is you! What happened?" she cooed, stepping forward a little.

"I would love to explain, but would you mind helping me first?" Ammy asked, gesturing to her robe shyly.

Kushi and Susano brought the trio in. Ammy introduced Waka to the two, then was ushered into another room by Kushi. She heard Issun begin to explain things to Susano, with Waka filling in when he got off-track. Kushi was smiling and humming to herself as she looked for a kimono. Ammy smiled and shuffled awkwardly, then began to briefly explain things to Kushi. Kushi, being the perfect girl she was, nodded and listened intently, still ruffling through silky garments.

"A comb? All this for a simple comb? I would have given you one if you wanted," she said with a trill of a laugh. Ammy smiled, glad someone could find humor in the situation. Issun was being so dramatic, and Waka was so stoic. Sure, she couldn't use her abilities, but she was sure there was a simple solution. The sake brewer finally made her decision on clothing, turning to Ammy. Since Ammy had never worn a kimono before, she allowed Kushi to dress her. What funny things humans wore for clothing. So…complicated for something to just keep them from being naked. And Kushi was an expert at this. She had Ammy dressed in no time, and even brushed her hair. Brandishing a mirror, Kushi showed off her final work.

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling. Ammy blinked, unsure of what to reply.

"This is what I look like…?" she settled on, her voice thin and trailing off. The kimono was beautiful, a shiny ivory color with wide sleeves and a deep neckline, a soft white curve slipping out from either lapel. There was a thick scarlet sash around her waist tied in a large flowing bow on her back, with matching red swirls and streaks rising from the hems of the fabric. The bottom ended rather short, just above her knees, but it left so much more room for moving. Kushi even gave her a red pair of slippers rather than clunky wooden sandals. Ammy was blown away. She looked like a real human woman. She looked beautiful. Like the girls she always admired as a wolf. This could not be how she really looked. Kushi startled her out of her shock with a light touch to her cheek. Ammy looked to her, seeing that soft look on Kushi's face that she only saw when she looked at Susano.

"Amaterasu, you are quite beautiful," she said. Ammy opened her mouth, but no words came out. The shock of her appearance, plus Kushi's kind words, plus the face Kushi used her real name, it was all too much to handle. She nodded gratefully instead, returning with her to the adjoining room.

Ammy did not even notice the looks on Waka, Susano, and Issun's faces when she entered. She was off again, absent-mindedly touching the comb.

_Why would you ever want to go back to being a lowly wolf-god when you could be beautiful?_


End file.
